


Longview

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: "No soy emo- soy Punk rockera" (una morrita de la rosa de guadalupe 2017), 2008 no-emo feelings, Bandom - Freeform, Billie Joe is a Hoe but I love him, Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Green Day suck dicks. Literally., Green Gay, Horny Teenagers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto :(, Multi, No me maten plz, Polyamory, Romance, Se aman y quien diga lo contrario le parto su madre, Semi-Alternate Universe, This ship deserves more love, Trillike, Underage Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Billie Joe Armstrong tenía una vida aburrida y aspiraciones corrientes. La depresión estaba acabando con su vida. Todo era gris hasta que los conoció y su existencia empezó a pintarse con los colores del arcoíris.





	Longview

**Author's Note:**

> JAJAJ. Moriré ignorada, pero me vale. Espero que disfruten uwu

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, cambiando los canales sin buscar algo en específico, harto de la misma mierda de siempre, de su vida en general. Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de su padre, cinco años con un vacío interior que le resultaba difícil de llenar. Lo llenaba con porros y el poco alcohol que podía conseguir a su edad. Su madre le gritó desde la cocina, él rodó los ojos y la ignoró hasta que llegó a la sala, molesta.

—¡Billie Joe Armstrong!

—¿Qué quieres?

—No me respondas así, jovencito—dijo ella. Billie bufó—.Te estuve llamando durante quince minutos, ¿Estás sordo, acaso? Respóndeme cuando te hablo.

—Bueno, mamá.

—Muy bien. ¿Puedes ir a pedirle azúcar a los vecinos?

—Mamá...—se quejó—. Eso es vergonzoso.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa. Ahora ve y haz lo que te pido o tendré que castigarte.

Él rodó los ojos una vez más, fue a buscar una taza de la cocina y salió dando un portazo.

Conocía a los nuevos vecinos de vista, mas nunca había hablado con ellos. Le parecían gente aburrida (Y bueno, su fobia social influía bastante en su decisión por ignorarlos).

Tocó la puerta con desánimo y puso su mejor sonrisa fingida. Lo haría rápido y nunca volvería a dirigirles la palabra.

Un chico de ojos azules abrió la puerta. Billie no tenía idea de que los vecinos tuviesen un hijo (Menos uno tan atractivo). Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que otro apareció a sus espaldas. Billie se sonrojó cuando ambos muchachos se quedaron observándolo.

—¿Hola?

—Ah, hola. Soy el hijo de la vecina de al lado y... ¿Tendrán una taza de azúcar para prestarme?—Ahora sus mejillas sí que estaban ardiendo. Que estúpido se sentía.

—Claro, ¿Quieres pasar?— preguntó el más bajo. Él asintió sin decir nada y fue adentro junto a ellos.

—¿Son hermanos?—preguntó.

—Amigos—contestó el rubio—.Me llamo Mike, él es Frank— Él alzó la mano para saludarlo.

—Mis amigos me llaman Tré. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Billie—contestó en voz baja. Se sentía un poco intimidado ante la presencia de ambos chicos. Es decir, eran atractivos y él sólo llevaba puesto ropa que había escogido al azar. Apostaba a que se veía ridículo. Mike le tendió la mano y Billie le pasó la taza. Él se quedó parado ahí mientras trataba a toda costa de no hacer el ridículo otra vez. Frank le sonrió y su corazón latió tan fuerte que se preocupó por si él lo hubiera escuchado.

—Eres lindo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince—contestó, aunque luego su mente procesó las palabras. ¿Lindo? ¿Lo había llamado lindo?—.¿Tú?

—Dieciséis—dijo. Billie abrió grande los ojos—Pero cumplo diecisiete en diciembre—.Ah. Así que era menor que él.

—Nunca te había visto ¿Eres de por aquí?

—Estudiamos en la misma escuela—dijo Tré—.Yo y Mike te vemos todos los días en el recreo, pensábamos en invitarte a salir algún día.

—¿En serio?—preguntó. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y él se maldijo internamente. Mike llegó y le pasó la taza ahora llena de azúcar.

—¿Quieres volver después?—Billie asintió.

—Gracias por... Esto—señaló la taza y sonrió con la boca cerrada. Luego se despidió de ellos y fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, con el corazón en la garganta y sus piernas temblando.

Su madre no le preguntó a dónde iba, estaba orgullosa de que su hijito abandonara el sofá de una vez por todas, pero le dijo que volviera antes de la hora de comer.

Tocó la puerta dubitativo, ¿Debió haber aceptado la invitación o sólo fue un acto de cortesía de esos que no se debían de aceptar?

Las dudas invadieron su mente. Se debatió su salir corriendo otra vez o afrontar la situación. Antes de voltearse, Tré abrió la puerta y lo arrastró hacia la sala de estar, dentro estaba Mike, afinando un bajo. Cuando lo vio, su mirada se iluminó y Billie pensó por primera vez que tal vez seguir sus impulsos fue buena idea.

—¿Quieres soda?— preguntó Tré mientras ponía de fondo la radio, cambió de estaciones hasta que encontró una que pasaba a los sex pistols.

—Ve a traernos una—contestó Mike. Billie se sentó junto a él y se quedó embobado mirándolo.

—¿Tocas el bajo? ¡Genial!—sonrió—.Yo toco la guitarra... También ta.el piano, la batería y unos cuantos más—Mike dirigió su mirada hacia él, sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Tré también toca la batería. De hecho estabamos pensando en formar una banda... pero no tenemos guitarrista. ¿Podemos escucharte tocar?

—Sólo para probar—Billie estaba seguro de que no lo escogerían, pero estaba aburrido y, ¿Por qué no?

—Sólo para probar—repitió Mike.

—¿Probar qué?—preguntó Frank, sentándose junto a ellos.

—Ésta—dijo Mike. Billie y Tré rieron de forma atontada, como esas risas que sueltas cuando tu amor platónico cuenta un chiste sin gracia. (Billie se sentía como colegiala hormonal con esos dos chicos tan llamativos).

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido. Billie iba todos los días a la casa de Tré (o ellos solían ir a su casa, pero no demasiado tiempo porque sus hermanos siempre terminaban haciendo alguna tontería o incomodándolo con comentarios fuera de lugar). Ahora estaba confundido, su mente estaba hecha un lío terrible. Demonios, maldecía a sus hormonas de adolescente desesperado porque en verdad estaba en medio de un problema por culpa de su calentura. Por primera vez tenía amigos de verdad y él lo arruinaba (como siempre). ¿Cómo se le ocurría enamorarse? (Y no sólo de Mike o Tré, eso sería mucho más razonable que babear por ambos. ¡Al mismo tiempo, Jesús santo! Y él se sentía extraño porque aparte nunca se sintió tan atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo. Y no era uno de esos gustamientos pasajeros, infantiles que duraban un par de semanas. No. Era lo más fuerte que sintió alguna vez, aparte de que ocultarlo era una misión imposible. Se sonrojaba a menudo, sus piernas temblaban y cuando estaban ebrios, el coqueteo se le escapaba sin filtro. Creía que era por la edad, pero se sentía cada vez más caliente cuando estaba cerca de ellos, y cuando los tres estaban sentados en el sofá de Tré, Billie luchaba con el impulso de desprenderse los pantalones y lanzarse a cualquiera de los dos. El deseo era tanto que dolía, los celos y la tristeza que sentía cuando se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía jamás podría sacarlo a la luz. Era un asco total.

Ahora estaban ensayando en su cochera (porque sí, al parecer les había gustado como tocaba la guitarra y como cantaba, porque a parte de guitarrista terminó siendo vocalista quién sabe por qué), Billie estaba algo desconcentrado, pero trataba de dar lo mejor de sí porque estaban tan sólo a unos pocos días de la grabación de su primer disco (con una discográfica de cuarta, pero ¡Carajo! ¡Estaban cumpliendo sus sueños!), desvió la mirada un poco, observando a Mike y se sonrojó cuando él le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Bajó la mirada a las cuerdas de su guitarra, tratando de continuar. La canción terminó, Tré tiró las baquetas de su batería, se levantó de golpe y fue al baño. Billie y Mike se quedaron en silencio, mirándose extrañados por el cambio repentino de humor de Frank.

—¿Qué carajo le pasa?

—Ni puta idea.

Billie estaba disgustado, se sentía mal aunque ni él sabía por qué. Mike lo miró un rato más, y se acercó hacia él antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—No frunzas el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te ves más bonito cuando sonríes—contestó. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de estar ahí y una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Tu cara está roja, ¿Estás bien, pequeño?— Eso fue suficiente para matarlo. (Por más inexacto que fuese, porque él era el mayor de los tres). Billie asintió un par de veces, incapaz de decir una palabra.

Tré interrumpió el momento. Llegó fumando un porro y se sentó en el sofá improvisado. No miró a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó Billie en voz baja.

—¿Pasar? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?—sonrió falsamente. Le lanzó una mirada de rencor a Mike. Billie inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente—. Sólo estoy cansado.

—Podemos descansar— sugirió Billie. Tomó lugar junto a él y le sacó el porro de la boca.

—¡Hey!

Shh- se lo metió a la boca de forma juguetona, esperando algún regaño. Pero arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Tré no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo. Lo vio tragar saliva y lo sintió apretar el reposabrazos del sofá con los dedos. Al notar que no salió como lo planeado, volvió a sonrojarse (maldecía su predisposición genética a los sonrojos) pero se sintió mejor cuando vio que Frank también estaba rojo hasta la orejas. Mike se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?— repitió Mike con ironía. Billie estaba cada vez más confundido.

Le devolvió el cigarro a Tré y se enderezó en su puesto.

—Me asustan, idiotas.

—Lo siento, pequeño— contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y si antes estaba muerto, ahora lo revivieron con avanzados métodos de neurociencia y lo volvieron a matar.

Bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de que su cabello cubriese su cara y también tratando por todos los medios de no temblar.

—Soy mayor que ustedes. No entiendo por qué me llaman así.

—Porque eres el más bajito.

—Y el más adorable.

Alzó la vista, ambos lo observaban con adoración (o eso le gustaba pensar). Se sintió incómodo. No entendía sus reacciones ni sus propios sentimientos.

—Que maricones— bromeó. Tré rió suave y Mike le siguió después.

—¿Quieren beber?— Billie negó. Su madre lo mataría si llegaba con olor a alcohol (y cuando estaba ebrio tenía poco control de sí mismo).

—Vamos, Billie, sólo será una botella para los tres.

—Sólo una— contestó vacilante. Frank fue por las botellas (aprovechando que sus padres no estaban) y las puso sobre la mesita. Billie tomó una de las botellas de vodka entre sus dedos y la observó antes de tomarse un sorbo. Mike tomó asiento junto a ellos. Estaban cerca, demasiado. Billie se mordió el labio inferior.

Un efecto curioso que tenía el vodka sobre él era la inhibición total de la vergüenza y además lo ponía caliente como el infierno.Lo peor era que no necesitaba estar ebrio como para que eso sucediese.

—Estoy caliente—confesó después de unos cuantos tragos—Ustedes me ponen así. No es justo.

—¿Eh? Puedes prender el ventilador.

—No ese tipo de calor—dijo—. Hablo de que podría hacerme una paja ahora mismo—jadeó, las rodillas de Mike y Tré rozaban sus piernas— Lo digo en serio—bajó una mano a su entrepierna sin disimulo y la acarició por sobre la ropa.

Soltó un gemido escandaloso, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Mike y Tré lo observaban perplejos, sin hacer ningún movimiento como si estuvieran conscientes de que todo se terminaría si hacían algo estúpido.

—Que alguien me folle ahora— ordenó con la voz ronca. Mike colocó una mano sobre su muslo, Billie la movió encima de su erección y lo miró intensamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Tré estuvo a punto de levantarse hasta que la mano de Billie lo detuvo—. Eso te incluye a ti también.

—¿A quién quieres? ¿Por cuál de los dos te pones así?— Billie se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y reflexionó por un momento antes de contestar.

—Es difícil... es muy extraño y me siento mal porque sé que no está bien—estaba pasando por la segunda etapa de la ebriedad, por lo que Mike apartó su mano y Billie se cubrió los ojos—¡No puedo! Porque me gusta mucho Mike, es muy lindo conmigo, me atrae muchísimo, P-Pero tú me gustas porque tienes una linda sonrisa y-y también me siento muy bien contigo— un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios—. Sé que está muy mal pero los quiero. A los dos— se quejó como si fuera un niño pequeño—, y me los quiero tirar porque están bien buenos.

Bien hecho, Bill. Ahora se alejarán de ti para siempre, se dijo a sí mismo con desgano, sus ojos comenzaron a arder otra vez por las las ganas de llorar.

—Pero si te dieran a elegir-...

—No—le cortó a Mike para que no siguiera con esa descabellada idea—. Nunca, ni se les pase eso por la mente. No podría vivir sin alguno de los dos— Eso sonó cursi y desesperado—. La cuestión aquí es ambos o ninguno— remarcó las últimas palabras tratando de no arrastrarlas tanto.

—No hay problema.

—¿Se van?—preguntó con la voz quebrada. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de perderlos. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre alejaba a todos. El nudo en su garganta era fuerte.

—Yo no—contestó Mike, le acarició la mejilla y se pegó más a él—. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

—Yo tampoco—contestó Tré, con una sonrisa—. Y la idea de verte con Mike me pone un montón—confesó. Unos momentos atrás estaba debatiéndose mentalmente entre ponerse celoso o masturbarse mirando.

—Que romántico—se burló Mike.

—Estoy ebrio, déjame en paz.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos a intentarlo?

—Sólo para probar.

—Sólo para probar—repitió Billie, y ambos tomaron turno para besarlo.

Si antes lo revivieron para volverlo a matar, ahora esos malditos estaban bailando tap sobre su tumba.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que me doy cuenta este es el primer fic en español de Green Day aquí :0  
> pOR QUÉ SI SON BIEN GAYS Y SHIPPEABLEEEEES >:(


End file.
